


Thoughts of Eve

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s00e01 The Cage, F/M, Missing Scene, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Christopher Pike ponders Eve...





	Thoughts of Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



The Enterprise gym was small but efficient, an acknowledgment of the need for physical training in space. Pike tended to go late in the ship’s cycle when he could generally count on it being empty.

But not tonight.

He’d walked in to find Yeoman Colt working out in a cropped top and short shorts - she had been at it for awhile, judging from the sheen of sweat on her skin. Colt clearly utilized the gym on a regular basis. Pike had almost walked out, but that would have felt…weak.

The Talosians had been right about her youth and vigor. On those grounds she would have been admirably suited to be Eve.

She looked up and flushed slightly. “Captain Pike! I was just about…”

“It’s all right, Yeoman. The gym is not the bridge.” He wasn’t exactly used to having women here, either, but he would have to get used to it. “Just pretend I’m not even here.”

She nodded.

He tried to focus on his workout, but his eyes kept being drawn to Yeoman Colt.

And unless he was mistaken, he was feeling her eyes on him.

He thought of her asking who would be Eve, a question he had neatly avoided answering – even to himself.

Her voice, just a little breathless, broke into his thoughts. “Enjoy the rest of your workout, Captain,” and Colt slipped out before he could reply.

He wondered how she would react if he told her he needed a workout partner. If he asked her to be Eve, if he gave into the idea of taking her for a round on the mat. If he tried to find out just what sort of thoughts she’d had about him.

Maybe she had a fantasy about the gym.

He’d be having one tonight, that was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I normally go Number One/Pike but this was interesting as well.  
> Thanks so much for running this party for us again!


End file.
